Porque Tobi es un buen chico…
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: Uno de esos días en los que los Akatsuki se reunían en la cueva, como una jauría de leones que se matarían entre sí si no tuvieran correa. — ¿Qué es gay?—preguntó Tobi. — ¡Premio a la pregunta más babosa del año!—gritó Hidan. Reto "Salir del clóset" del foro Secreto en el Valle del fin.


_**.**_

 _"Porque Tobi es un buen chico" participa en el reto "Salir del clóset" del foro Secreto en el Valle del fin (¡únanse! El link está en mi perfil)._

 **.**

 **Declaimer:** Naruto es del tío Kishimoto, pero los Akatsuki son míos aunque Kishimoto los creó. Ya, sólo esta cosa de fic es mía.

 **Aviso:** leve yaoi; aquí Tobi sólo es Tobi.

 **Palabras:** 1214.

 **.**

Tobi era un buen chico, esa era una verdad universal, tanto como que la gravedad existía o como que si ponía mocos en el shampoo Pelitos de Oro de Deidara-senpai, él se ponía histérico. Era pura lógica irrefutable y ni si quiera Kaguya-sama podía probar lo contrario. Por eso y porque de plano nunca tenía algo bueno que hacer, Tobi simplemente era Tobi.

Todo comenzó cuando Hidan empezó a hacer escándalo como siempre.

Era uno de esos raros días en los que los Akatsuki estaban reunidos en la sala de la cueva y Tobi solía imaginarlos como una jauría de leones enjaulados que se matarían entre sí si no tuvieran correa. Especificación: Konan tenía las correas.

Cansados y encerrados, esperando que los otros aparecieran por ahí y que el líder llegara a darles más indicaciones para poder largarse y no seguir aguantándose las caras, el ambiente no era bonito. Situaciones como esas sacaban lo peor de la gente. O lo mejor.

—A ver si te entendí, Pepino Parado, ¿quieres que te pague porque supuestamente _yo_ quemé tus estúpidas plantas alucinógenas?—Itachi dejó su copa de sake a un lado y miró de reojo a Zetsu.

—Tú Uchiha, tú eres el único usuario de fuego—. Zetsu estaba acostado en el cómodo sofá rojo de la sala de la organización.

En la cocina las cosas no estaban mejor, Kisame estaba asaltando la alacena como si no hubiera mañana, hasta que...

— ¡¿Quién se acabó las galletas en forma de animalito?! ¡Pedrito, seguro fue Pedrito!

Tobi se escondió en su rinconcito junto al sofá y fingió que no existía, Pedrito refugiado en sus piernas. Pedrito era el súper perro que protegía el jardín de entrada de Akatsuki; claro que pudieron haber plantado a Zetsu en la entrada y ahorrarse el perro, pero no les convenía que la policía empezara a investigarlos por las desapariciones de los carteros, ¿verdad? Pedrito el perrito era más eficiente.

Tobi estaba esperando que Deidara-senpai volviera del baño para seguir observándolo a escondidas mientras hacía otra de sus raras figuras de arcilla. A Tobi le gustaba mirar cómo el ceño del rubio se fruncía y sus manos moldeaban "arte", esa cosa que Tobi nunca entendería pero que hacía feliz a su senpai y si senpai era feliz, entonces Tobi también.

En aquel momento alguien gritó en el baño. Tobi asomó su cabeza y Zetsu, Itachi y Kakuzo dejaron de jugar cartas sobre la mesa del centro de la sala para ver qué sucedía.

— ¡Maldita barbie, hija de tu chinada madre!—un histérico Hidan entró agitando sus brazos como loco (más de lo normal) —. ¡Deidara es gay, lo sabía!

—Hidan, te estás comportando como un idiota—comentó Itachi con calma y luego volvió a discutir con Zetsu sobre quién quemó las plantas alucinógenas que el bicolor tenía plantadas en su jardín—. Y yo no fui.

— ¡Deidara es gay, es un maldito gay!—exclamó Hidan alterado— ¡Y vive con nosotros!

Kakuzo bufó.

— Ya te dije que a mí me vale, mientras siga trayéndome dinero.

Entonces Deidara y Kisame entraron. El rubio estaba muy sonrojado, en tanto que el otro estaba enojado.

— ¡Confiesen! ¿Quién se tragó las galletas?—exigió saber Kisame.

— ¡Cállate, Hidan!—le pidió Deidara al jashinista, quien seguía gritando.

— ¿Por qué dices que la rubia es gay?—curioseó Zetsu. Kakuzo se aprovechó de que estaba distraído para ver sus cartas.

— ¡Porque me miró cuando estábamos en los estúpidos orinales!—. Desventaja de la cueva de Akatsuki: sólo había dos baños, uno para Konan y uno del tipo público para los otros Akatsuki, por lo que los orinales estaban pegados unos con otros. Maldito Kakuzo y su afán por ahorrarse la construcción de otro cuarto.

— ¡Yo sólo quería hacerte la plática, hm!—se defendió Deidara.

— ¡Estabas viendo mi pene, maricón!

— ¡A nadie le gustaría ver tus miserias, hm!

Y así se empezó el escándalo otra vez: Deidara y Hidan peleándose, Kisame exigiendo saber quién se había comido las galletas y Zetsu reprochándole a Kakuzo por hacer trampa en las cartas. Tobi se tapó los oídos: no le gustaba verlos peleándose. Pedrito se escapó de Tobi y salió corriendo, a él tampoco le gustaba verlos discutir.

—Deidara está sobre-reaccionando—observó Itachi con seriedad, sin dejar de ver su juego de cartas—, me pregunto si de verdad es gay y sólo se está reprimiendo.

Desafortunadamente Deidara lo escuchó.

— ¿Qué dijiste, Uchiha?

—Que estás sobre-reaccionando y, recordando la manera en la que tratabas a Sasori, cabe la posibilidad de que sí lo seas—. E Itachi lo hizo sonar como si se tratara del clima.

Deidara se puso más rojo y boqueó, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Afortunadamente los otros estaban más ocupados en sus discusiones como para haberlos escuchado, por que justo en ese momento Kisame se retiró de la sala murmurando algo sobre "investigar quién se robó las galletas...".

— ¿Qué significa gay?—preguntó Tobi, confundido.

Repentino silencio. Todos miraron al chico.

— ¡Premio a la pregunta más babosa del año!—gritó Hidan—. Gay es la puta rubia de tu equipo.

A rubio se le hinchó una venita en la frente.

— ¿Y qué si lo fuera?—gruñó Deidara, volteándose para encararlo—. ¿A ti qué te importa?

Los otros lo miraron con curiosidad y/o gesto serio. Ignorando la tensión, Tobi jaló la túnica del akatsuki más cercano, Itachi, y repitió su pregunta.

—Gay es alguien que ama a las personas de su mismo género—aclaró Itachi en un susurro.

— ¡Quiere sexo, que le den por otro lado!—interrumpió Hidan, mirando burlonamente a Deidara—. Me largo—anunció, sorprendiendo a los otros porque pensaban que ahora se iba a burlar más del rubio.

Pero Tobi había captado más o menos la idea de Itachi.

— ¿Gay es un hombre que quiere a otro hombre?

—Sí—Itachi se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y volvió al juego con Zetsu y Kakuzo. Deidara seguía respirando con fuerza, con una mirada fiera.

Ahhhhh, ese "sí" explicaba muchas cosas para la mente de Tobi, la cual nunca captaba el sentido degenerado de las palabras.

—Entonces Tobi es gay—declaró alegremente—, porque Tobi quiere mucho a sus senpais y más a _su_ senpai.

Todos se empezaron a reír, pensando que Tobi no podía ser más estúpido, sin embargo...

Deidara miró seria y fijamente a su subordinado. Ese comentario era tan inocente... Tobi lo había dicho sin malas intenciones y seguía siendo él, tan anormal como sólo Tobi lo era. Pero era Tobi. Y Deidara podía seguir siendo Deidara.

—Ten—Deidara sacó de su bolsillo una galleta con forma de animalito que había robado de la cocina y se la dio a Tobi—, porque eres un buen chico, hm.

Y a los otros les daba igual que los comentarios de Tobi fueran ciertos, lo único que les molestaba del buen chico era su tendencia a hacerles bromas. Mucho menos les interesaba que Deidara prácticamente confesara sus preferencias sexuales. Lo toleraban… a su manera.

—Senpai a veces es bueno con Tobi—el buen chico se rio con emoción y guardó su galleta como una prueba de que esporádicamente su senpai no era tan gruñón—, por eso no le dirá a Zetsu-san que en realidad fue senpai quien quemó sus plantas con su arte.

— ¡CÁLLATE TOBI, HM!

— ¡DEIDARA!

.

..

…

 **¡Gracias por leerlo todo!**

No se me ocurrió otra cosa, pero si votaron por esto ¡gracias! Votaciones cerradas.

PD: si quieren saber más de mí, próximas actualizaciones, adelantos y demás tonterías, cada semana actualizo en mi perfil la sección del "Semanario de la Freiheit", revísenlo ;)

 **Cambio y fuera.**


End file.
